The present invention relates to display assemblies. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display assembly which is designed to support and display plants and which is portable and modular.
Plants, such as ferns, ivies, etc., are often placed indoors or on the patio and serve to purify the air and enhance the aesthetics of the surrounding area. Plants are typically placed on existing furniture such as bookshelves, end tables, counters, desks, etc. Outdoors, the plants may be placed on steps or hung from eves or other overhangs. The plants are often kept in pots, some of which may be very ornate. Sometimes, these potted plants are stored on stands which serve to support a plant at an elevated level.
However, the present manner of storing and displaying plants is lacking in several aspects. Placing plants on existing furniture takes up valuable furniture space. Water and other plant material can escape from the pot and create a mess surrounding the plant and even damage the underlying furniture. Existing plant stands are often not aesthetically pleasing but typically only serve to support one plant at a predetermined elevation. There are circumstances which require that the plants be moved from one location to another, such as moving the plants from outdoors to indoors or from room to room. Oftentimes gardeners move outdoor plants to rearrange the placement of the plants or to plant them in the ground. Existing plant stands or furniture used to support plants are sometimes large and awkward and not easily moved from one location to another. Existing methods of storing and displaying plants also fail to provide the best environment for the plant with respect to lighting. When not in use, such plant stands require significant storage space.
Caterers often use carts or other portable assemblies to offer beverages, food, appetizers, etc. While often functional, these carts and assemblies lack aesthetic appeal. Also, the carts may lack adequate lighting and are unwieldy to transport and store. Within one""s home, such a catering cart it typically unavailable. Thus, when hosting a party or the like, food, appetizers and drinks are typically placed on tables, counters, coffee tables, end tables, etc.
Accordingly, there is a need for a display assembly which is mobile so as to be moved from one location to another with ease. The assembly should also be capable of being broken down into individual components when not in use. Such an assembly should also be aesthetically pleasing to the eye and usable indoors as well as outdoors. Such an assembly should also be specifically designed to store and display plants, while providing a beneficial environment for the plants. Such an assembly should be capable of supporting multiple plants at once while remaining aesthetically pleasing. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.
The present invention relates to a portable display assembly which is usable indoors as well as outdoors, is aesthetically pleasing to the eye and can be specifically designed to beneficially store and display plants.
The display assembly includes an elongated and curved frame having handles extending therefrom. Preferably, the frame is comprised of tubing having a generally S-shaped configuration. In a particularly preferred embodiment, the frame comprises interconnecting modular tube segments connected to one another so as to be capable of being broken down for storage when not in use.
A pair of wheels are operably disposed on an axle attached to a lower end of the frame so that the display assembly can be easily moved from one location to another. Two prongs extend from the lower end of the frame to cooperatively form a base with the lower end of the frame such that the display assembly is stable when resting.
A plurality of shelves are connected to the assembly along the length of the frame. In a particularly preferred embodiment, the shelves are removably connected to the frame. The shelves are connected to the frame such that they are capable of being selectively swivelled from one position to another. Typically the shelves are of varying sizes. The shelves may include a mesh base so as to make the assembly lighter in weight, while allowing debris to fall therethrough. Preferably the shelves also include hooks which are configured to support hanging articles from the shelves. When the portable display assembly is designed specifically to act as a portable plant display assembly, the shelves are configured in an ornamental lotus leaf design so as to blend in with the plants placed thereon.
A lamp extends from an upper end of the frame. The lamp includes a pivoting section to enable the lamp to be selectively directed over portions of the assembly. In a particularly preferred embodiment, the lamp is removably attached to the upper end of the frame.